The Justinian Order
The Justinian Order, known as Justinians, is an order of Septons, Begging Brothers, and Brown Brothers within the Faith of the Seven. History The Justinian Order was founded by Septon Horald the Just in 83 AC after King Jaehaerys I took away the Faith's privileges to conduct criminal trials. The Justinians believed that allowing the crown and nobles alone to conduct trials would lead to corruptions of justice that would favour the Lords unfairly over the Smallfolk. During their first years of existence they were persecuted by the Crown for spreading subversive teachings. In 98 AC men loyal to the crown sacked the Sept of the High Hammer in the Westerlands, killing over 100 Members of the Order. Since that day they have adopted black as the colour for their daily wear. They have also adopted a hat unique to their order, and are immediately distinguishable by its shape and the cowl attached to it. The Order experienced a resurgence under the High Sparrow, the trials conducted by the Faith suddenly lending more credence to their cause. Since they have become a formidable order set on pushing power into the Faith Courts once more. They have gone so far as to begin conducting unofficial courts of their own for the Folk. A famous example included the Pennyworth Trial, conducted against Ser Pennyworth of the Reach, a landed knight. In the trial the folk made complaints against the knight and his unfair treatment of them. The Justinians judged him guilty and led a riot against him, ending in his death by hanging. Beliefs & Charisms The Justinian Order believes that the Faith should have their own courts throughout the land that hold sway in their judgments. Their Septons and Members often wander from village to village, and the Order has not held a Sept or Septry of their own since the sacking of the Sept of the High Hammer, though they have recently set up a small mission house in the Eastern Riverlands. Justinians believe that any trial, whether conducted by the Faith or by the Secular Authorities should have representatives of the Faith sitting upon the councils. Their numbers grew under the High Sparrow, and continue to do so with all of the turmoil going on in the realm. They are most commonly found where there is turmoil amongst the Smallfolk, trying their best to seek justice and ensure proper order is maintained. Justinians are recognizable by their black choir dress and hats, and often wear a medallion in the shape of a gavel about their neck. The most prized possession of any Justinian is a small blessed mallet. Poorer Justinians will usually have a mallet of some sort of metal, though the richer ones will have mallets of crystal or precious stone. Radical elements of the Justinians disapprove of any use of the Trial By Combat, believing the option should be banned in favour of the Trial By Faith. Notable Justinians High Hammer Gerold, Leader of the Justinians Category:Clergy Category:Faith of the Seven